


Malady

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon - Comics, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He hated that they were one and the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Grimlock/Ser-ket--up from the depths”

"Hello, Grimlock."

Serket sounded like her usual self—rough yet soft. It made something in Grimlock's spark clench. He hadn't heard her voice in a long time; he never planned in hearing it again.

But there she was, claws curled upon the ground, ready to strike at any given moment.

She hadn't changed a bit.

They were alike, yet their convictions were different. Grimlock _wanted_ to hate her. He hated that she, along with the other Predacons, took out any Bot that stood in their way, without a second glance. He hated how she could recharge after all the atrocities she committed. He hated how she tormented his fellow Dinobots, and how she tried to hunt them down. Hated how she and the Predacons were on the side of the Decepticons.

He hated that they were one and the same; they both were beasts that crawled up from the depths, waiting to attack and strike.

They both took part in a greater malady, the conflict that tore apart their home right from the start.

"It's been a while, Serket," he said, swallowing


End file.
